


Comfort On Christmas Eve

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anxiety, Carrying, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Plans For The Future, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Only a week remained before SEES had to make their final decision regarding Ryoji. Yukari is unsure of how Minato feels, but wonders if she should approach him about it. It is Christmas Eve, after all, but would he really be okay with spending time with her at a time like this?
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 26





	Comfort On Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd piece that was originally part of a zine! It's about that time of year again so I thought why not release it now. There some slight P3 spoilers in this, and a lot of what Minato says is based on my interpretation of what he chooses to hide from others most of the time. I think it came out well all things considered.
> 
> I have little more to say in regards to the third piece down below in the end notes, so stay tuned for that! With that I'll leave you to read this piece, see you soon!

Christmas Eve was supposed to be a night filled with laughter. Young and old couples should be walking down the streets hand in hand, parents should be rushing to buy that last-minute gift for their children, or just a day to spread holiday cheer. And for the most part that was happening on this night, especially in Paulownia Mall where it was made into one of the most beautiful spectacles Yukari had ever seen. Lights decorated every corner of the mall, snowmen, and mini Santa dolls welcomed buyers into the shops, and a large Christmas tree made up of lights encased the central water fountain.

But no matter how beautiful the spectacle was, Yukari just couldn't bring herself to enjoy it right now.

She was sitting alone near one of the benches facing away from where the Christmas tree stood. She was contemplating her future, what she would be doing come next spring; that is if she even made it to spring alive. 

A decision still had to be made and it was either Minato, her boyfriend, kill Ryoji on the night of the 31st or he let him live. If Ryoji was killed, they would live in peaceful ignorant bliss until the day of The Fall claimed their lives in the spring. If Ryoji lived, however, they would have to battle the goddess of death, Nyx, who was said to be unbeatable by any stretch of the imagination.

Yukari didn't like these odds, but she also didn't know how to go against them. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Minato must've felt given that only he could go ahead with their decision. It frustrated her, she wanted to be able to do something, anything at this point. She would've loved to spend tonight with Minato, but truth be told she didn't even know if he wanted to see her.

"Talk about one of the worst holidays ever," she told herself aloud, letting out a tired sigh.

"Well it can be if you spend it alone," another voice said behind her.

She turned next to her to meet the voice and saw Minato standing there. His blue hair still hid much of his face, but he looked rather calm all things considered. She caught a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth briefly before it became a frown. 

“Yukari, did I do something?” Minato asked. “You’ve been avoiding me all day and I can’t help but feel like I messed up somehow.”

Yukari blinked twice hearing Minato’s words leave his mouth. Did she hear him right? He thought she was upset with him? She shook her head frantically, wanting to quickly get rid of their misunderstanding.

“I-I’m not upset with you!” she said a little faster than she would have liked. “I just… I’m worried about you,” she admitted. “I wasn’t trying to avoid you, I just thought that you might want to be alone with everything that’s happening right now.”

Minato found her explanation amusing, chuckling quietly. “Looks like we’re still having trouble at communicating our feelings.”

“Take this seriously will you!” she grumbled, crossing her arms. “Sorry, I know better than to say it like that, but I’m serious, I  _ am _ worried about you.” 

“I know, I’m sorry for worrying you,” he apologized. “If I’m honest, I’m actually afraid. I’m afraid of losing you, I’m afraid that whatever I choose will not be the correct choice and I will hurt not just you, but everyone else too, I’m afraid of dying.”

“Minato…” Yukari said, taken aback by his sudden confession. She had never heard him like this. It was one thing for her to imagine him struggling, but it was another to see him admit it. Up until now he always seemed like the brave leader who always stood courageous. Heck even on the day he first awoke to his persona, he shot himself with her evoker without even flinching. So seeing him in his most vulnerable moments almost always came as a shock.

But a part of her was glad that he let his walls down when he was with her. After all, she too let him in whenever she doubted herself. It was a mutual understanding of their still-growing relationship as a couple. 

She interlocked her fingers with his and tugged on them motioning him to sit next to her. He listened, giving her a gentle smile as he walked around the bench never letting go of her hand. 

Yukari kept her gaze fixed on him as he finally sat down. She leaned forward as she gave him a quick warm and tender kiss on his lips. When she stopped she formed a smile on his lips with half-lidded eyes before feeling his lips wanting more. He kissed her harder, deepening it further as their bodies slowly shifted closer. By the time they parted, they felt their faces flush, remembering that they were still in a public space.

Yukari shifted slightly leaning her head on his shoulder as his arm moved around her waist. She let out a content sigh before moving her free hand caressing the back of his right one. 

“Minato?” she called to him.

“Yeah?” he responded.

“About what you said earlier, being afraid of all those things… I don’t know how comforting this can be, but know that I’m always going to be there for you,” she said warmly. “You’re not dying, no matter what, not as long as I’m here at your side, and I know that you will make the right choice because I believe in you, after all, we’re a team aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are, and I don’t think that I could be as strong right now if it wasn’t for you,” he said. “I’m happy to call you my friend, and partner, Yukari.”

“M-Minato…” she said, feeling her cheeks blush with pink dust. “It’s not fair, I was the one who was more worried, and yet you still out do me with words…”

“Really? I thought what you said was a lot better,” he told her. 

“If you say so, but I’ll take your word for it,” she smiled. 

A cold wind suddenly blew by causing Yukari to shiver in her seat. She looked towards the glass roof of the mall and saw that the sun had long since set already. No wonder it was so cold, she figured. She rose up to tell Minato that it was time for them to go, but before she could say a word she found him undoing the buttons on his coat.

“What are you doing?” she asked him.

“Well, you were shivering just a bit ago and I thought that maybe we could share my coat. Is that okay with you?”

She nodded, unable to contain a small hint of laughter. “Oh, you.”

Minato smiled and stood up. He extended his hand out to her, helping her stand. Before she knew it she had his coat wrapped snugly around her. Normally, she would’ve blushed with embarrassment at seeing him be so daring in public, but tonight was special. Tonight she wanted to spend Christmas with him, even if it only meant kissing for the remainder of the night at the dorms. 

They walked together holding each end of Minato’s coat tightly to shield themselves from the cold. The warm feeling of having their skin touch each other as they walked in tandem made it all the much more special. No matter what the next few days brought, she at least had the comfort in knowing that he would be there for her as she would be for him. 

“I love you, Minato.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You know something I've noticed with these pieces so far is that there's a lot of kissing, like A LOT. Maybe I should tone it down a bit to avoid getting stale. 
> 
> Anyway, about that third piece, I've decided to postpone it. Originally since it was part of a zine, I had planned for that to be read whenever my current ongoing long fic concluded. The plan was to continue publishing more chapters as I went so that by the time of the it's release it would be right after the ending of my main story. As you can see... Things didn't go that way for numerous reasons. 
> 
> So because of that I'll postpone it for now and get to writing the main fic. I hope you understand! With that I'll be leaving you all for now, so I hope you have a good one! See ya!


End file.
